


pretending

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they both preferred to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretending

Sarah could only stop; _(stop feeling, stop thinking, stop panicking, stop running,)_ when she was screaming; fucking herself raw on Rachel's fingers, feeling the cool tickle of sweat on her bare thighs, hair sticking to her neck and forehead, _(panting)_ , rending the silence of Rachel's glass and chrome world.

In those moments Sarah would wake, just for a moment. Then their sweat and lipstick stained life between the sheets would pull her back under. 

Sarah never saw tears in Rachel's eyes but for the times she left the apartment. 

_(She pretended she didn't see them.)_

They both preferred to pretend.


End file.
